


coffee solves everything

by nikki_irl_fugo



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Matt and Foggy share one braincell, Matt buys Frank coffee, and Foggy has it all the time, kinda crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikki_irl_fugo/pseuds/nikki_irl_fugo
Summary: Matt buys Frank coffee. Matt might have a crush on Frank. Frank knows how to tease Matt.





	coffee solves everything

It’s been a rough couple of months for Matt, but it could’ve been worse. He’s just glad to be back on good terms with Karen and Foggy. He’s back at the law firm and it could be busier, but honestly everyone is just happy to all be back together. It seemed like everything was perfect, he was basically on good terms with everyone. That’s until something struck him.

He had been laying in bed peacefully, listening to the city surrounding him. He heard a loud gunshot, something that sounded oddly familiar. He would have gone up immediately, but he swore he had heard it before. That’s when it hit him. He had almost totally forgotten about him. It was none other than Frank Castle, the Punisher. He quickly sat up out of his bed, trying to focus on the city more. He was trying to listen for the heartbeat of Frank. Matt jumped out of bed and to the closet where he kept his many necessities, including his Daredevil suit. He had quietly suited up and ran out through the roof exit. He had listened for a bit at his roof top, not being very surprised when he heard the same gun shot, only closer. He sighed and quickly climbed down the fire exit and down to the street.

Matt may have an idea to approach the other. He knew there needed to be some kind of truce between them or else there was a risk that Frank would shoot him again. The idea may not be the best, but it was the best he has. Plus, Foggy currently had the braincell they shared. That idea was... coffee. The hardest part may be getting said coffee though. Why didn’t he just walk into the café and order as Daredevil? Spider-man does it all the time! Then he remembered he wasn’t really friendly. Hey, you don’t need to be nice when you save lives. Whatever, he needed to get that coffee.

He had to take a detour through the back alley ways so he wouldn’t be seen to get to the café. It’d be a little weird to just see Daredevil wandering the streets. He made sure to keep an eye... well... ear on Frank. He could at least now hear his heartbeat. It was strangely calming. Matt sighed and shook his head, running even faster to clear his mind. He made it to the café, thanking God that he would be the only person there. He just walked in, causing the person at the counter to jump. The lady turned to the room behind her and whispered angrily at a man. Matt could clearly hear that she thought the man did something to bring the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen into the locally owned coffee shop. Matt took a few steps and got to the counter, causing the lady to turn pale and slowly turn back towards him.

“I-if he did anything wrong, pl-please don’t hurt m-“

Matt let out a small chuckle, making the lady very confused.

“I’m not here for anybody, just want some coffee.” he reassured. Though the woman was still skeptical, she turned around and made the coffee. Once she was done, she slowly placed it on the counter. She didn’t even ring it up on the register. 

“It’s on the house...” she said nervously, though she really had no reason to be. Matt shrugged and took the coffee, thanking her nicely before walking out. That was a first, but hey at least he didn’t have to pay! He had almost forgotten why he was getting the coffee, before he heard another gunshot. Frank must almost be done, or at least he hopefully would be done by the time Matt got there. He quickly rushed back to the back alleyways and continued to follow the sound of Frank’s heartbeat. He couldn’t really parkour with hot coffee in his hand. That shit would hurt.

He finally made it to the building Frank was at and quietly made it up the fire exit stairs. He barely made a sound coming up, which he would soon regret. How would he announce himself with having the risk of getting shot? He just sat at the stairs for a good five minutes, before taking the last few steps and up onto the roof. There was Frank, cleaning his guns. Matt could taste the blood in the air that wasn’t his, signaling that he had an easy fight. He took a small breath before making himself known to the other.

“Frank.” he simply said, god that was stupid. Why would he do that, oh my god. He could hear the loud thumping of his heartbeat, did he actually startle him? Wow haha. He quickly picked up his gun and all sense of pride Matt had from that immediately went away. That’s when he heard Frank scoff and throw the gun down. He probably realized that it was just a dumbass. 

“You gonna lecture me for being in your city, Red?” he asked, a smirk on his face. Matt sighed with relief and stepped forward, standing next to Frank who was just sitting there. 

“Believe it or not, that’s not what I’m here for Frank. I came to settle things between us.” he stated, causing Frank to stand up. He seemed to tower over him, even though he was just an inch taller than Matt. Maybe because he was just a wall of muscle, it almost made his heart flutter. But he wasn’t gay. No, that would be weird. Who would be attracted to the guy who shot you in the head? 

“Oh really?” Frank asked, the smirk still prominent on his face. 

“Yes and I even bought you coffee.”

“Damn, you go in the shop with your red pajamas?”

“Yes, but apparently they found my ‘red pajamas’ intimidating and gave it to me for free.” 

“Wow, maybe I should do that next time.” Frank said jokingly 

“I’m sure they’d call the police,” Matt said, letting out a small chuckle and holding out the coffee to Frank, “Now take it before I change my mind.” 

Frank let out a short laugh that made butterflies go off in Matt’s stomach as he took the coffee. He took a sip before looking back down at Matt. 

“Y’ get any for yourself, Red?” he asked. Why would he care, this alliance was probably not gonna last long seeing how many times they got on each other’s nerves.

“No, i didn’t really think of it.” Matt said blatantly. 

“Why so selfless?” Frank asked hypothetically and walked over, sitting on the edge of the roof. Matt took the hint and followed, sitting next to the other. He smiled as he heard Frank take another sip. 

They chatted for a bit, just small talk. Though they did get into some deeper topics. It seemed like they were talking for hours and Frank had taken the bold move to slowly wrap his arm around Matt. Matt sighed happily as they continued to talk. 

“Well, Red, I think we should get going.” He said, causing Matt to look up at him.

“The suns rising” Frank said, causing the wind to be knocked out of Matt. They talked all night? Jeez, neither of them even got any sleep. 

“I’ll, see ya around, Red.” he said, smiling at Matt. 

“See ya around.” Matt said, getting up and beginning to walk over the stairs before Frank stopped him.

“Ain’t that a little bold coming from a blind man?” he asked.

Matt froze, his eyes widening under the mask. He heard Frank chuckle under his breath, causing him to curse. 

“I hate you, Frank.” he said, a little surprised Frank was able to find out about his identity. It must’ve clicked when he asked to be able to call him Frank in the courtroom. 

“No you don’t.” he smirked 

“Goodbye Frank.” he said a bit annoyed.

“Cya, Murdock”


End file.
